Back Flip
by AkaRingo Chan
Summary: After her final stand with Madara,she thought she will die the Sage of six paths did'nt allow it.He sends her back to where it all started to start everything again. fem!naru. timetravel. Naruto IS NOT MINE it belongs to its rightful owner :)
1. Chapter 1

Madara Uchiha stand face to face with Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze each of them smiling.

"It ends here Madara"She said while holding her last and most deadly technique-the rasenshuriken.

"Yeah. And you will finally die Namikaze-San."he said. Though i have to admit you of all people gave me the most beautiful dance ever. Even better than the one i had with Hashirama.

"If im gonna die i will bring you with nice to have some company in hell you know.."she raise her hand and the rasenshuriken got bigger

Madara activated his Susanoo around him."That jutsu will do nothing againts me it will not even scratch me."

 **Kit use my chakra on your Rasenshuriken,it may not do anything but atleast your jutsu will be more deadly,enough to kill a kage**

 _His power is beyond any kage Kurama Chan but thank !i know that you care for my welfare too you know._

 **Shut up flesh bag!Madara is getting ready for his Inferno technique.**

 _Hey it was nice being with you after all this time you me this opportunity to thank everyone dead,it is you who stand tall with me till the thank you very much Kurama Chan!_

 **You too kit!Nineteen years of pain inside you is worth it**

"Here it is Namikaze!"

"Bring it on Uchiha!"

The two jutsu clash, The ground shakes,everything in site turns to red then orange and then everything was gone.

-  
 ** _It is not yet the end My role is not yet fulfilled,the world is not in peace everything is not fallen into their right place._**

 ** _You My child have the purest heart,for you will grant any person-enemy or a for that i will grant you a second chance to live again._**

 ** _And you will never be alone,my eldest child will guide you,help you and take care of you._**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,for all youve done to the world i will give you your new it,Take it,and make the most out of it._**

 ** _-_**  
"Why isn't she moving? "

"Stop poking her Hiru-kun!"

"Why is her clothes like that? "

"Sensei stop him! "

"Why is she in a crater? "

"Poke her with that stick one more time Hiru-kun or I swear im gonna kill you!stop him Homura-kun! "

"Is that the way a ninja behave? Is that the way I thought you? What are you doing behaving like an innocent civilian?is that how team seven is supposed to be?"

Voices,irritating loud voices filled her ears as soon as shes starting to regain her voices didnt stop and it added only to the headache shes feeling right now.

Her whole body hurts,especially her head. And she feels so weak like not having chakra at she smells blood-her own blood.

"Run a whole body check up on her Koharu"a cold familiar voice said

"Hai Sensei!"

And she feels it again. The whole soothing feeling of her Baa-chans(and later on Sakura-Chans)mystic relaxed under the healing chakra poking ang probing in her body.

She heard a gasp. And the cold familiar voice ask what she'd found out.

"Her whole body is broken but its fixing itself in an unbelievable pace, and she's suffering chakra depletion but she's recovering so fast. Oh my Kami I've never encounter something like this before! "

And then there was silence. After listening to their breathing for a little while the cold voice said "we're going back Home "

And she falls into darkness again.

-  
Thats it everyone!  
My 1st Female!Naruto Fanfic  
Anyway Naruto is older (19) and the story is different from Canon. So dont expect something so familiar to you.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The people stared at team seven (also known as Team Senju)as soon as they entered the gates. Their gaze fixed on the blond girl in Hiruzen Sarutobi's back.

Anyone will get curious because it is the time of the 2nd shinobi war and accepting a total stranger in the hidden village takes a lot of process and of course having a really doudtful hokage candidate as a team member adds to the equation.

As soon as they entered the gate an AnBu alerts the hokage about their arrival,together with his wife they proceed to go and welcome the team.

"I wonder what the Hokage will say?"said the leader of the group Sarutobi Hiruzen

"He have to put her into jail,shes suspicious!"the tactician of the group Mitokado Homura

"Shes weak and Hurt,ill suggest she sees a hospital medic first!"the team Medic Utatane Koharu

"Shut brother will decide about her not you!"The teams sensei said,He is the Hokages brother Senju Tobirama

Scowling while walking the path through the Hokage tower,Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

 _She heals fast and regains her chakra so easily like my not evil at ,her chakra dont feel evil at all. Shes warm and Bright,but how did she do that. No kekkei Genkai is supposed to do that!Who the hell is she?_

He spotted his brother with his wife in front of the hokages tower. Mito Uzumaki Senju is carrying her newborn daughter Tsunade.

"I still wonder why Tsunades hair is blond, neither of you is blond Nii san, nee chan. "He said

"Welcome back Team seven. "The Hokage smile

Mito scowled at him "maa..how many times do I have to tell you Tobi kun that our dear Tsunade inherits my Mothers blond hair! "

The three chunin laid Narukos body in front of them and they kneeled in front of the Senju Couple

"We're Back Hokage Sama "They say.

"Huh? You guys dont have to do that. Stand up Hey!You have a company?who is She?"The Hokage raised his eyebrow at the sight of Naruko's body.

"We saw her while patrolling the south laid in a 20 meters wide crater,Bloodied and heavily injured while suffering a severe chakra exhaustion."said Tobirama.

Although he is weaker compare on how he was before the battle on the Valley of the End with his best friend Madara Uchiha,Hashirama still has some of his abilities in its top condition,one of it is his sensory abilities.

"When?"he asked

"Last night Hokage sama"it is Hiruzen who answered him.

After he heard that both him and his wife raised their eyebrows at the team.

"I dont wanna ask this but are you sure?i can feel her chakra from here and it is massive. "

At that Tobirama became more serious. He face his brother and said "she has the abilities to replenish her own chakra fast and she can heal herself automatically. Like someone is healing her injuries in record time. "

"Hmmm?Just like me. "The Hokage fell in silence while staring at the blond Girl. "What do you think wife? "

"I think you are all idiots. If you think she's badly injured why won't you take her to the hospital? What are you doing here instead of going there first? "She inhaled and said "Hiruzen kun carry her and follow me! "

The Hokage look at his wife and said "But wife,She is from outside Konoha."

Mito narrowed her eyes and frown at the Hokage"She is hurt."

Team seven wisely shut their mouths,they don't wanna get involve to a lovers quarrel. Hiruzen is torn between the Hokage and his he carry Naruko that is consider insubordination and treason,he is a Konoha ninja after all he only answer to the Hokage's wishes but if he didnt carry her..He shuddered just thinking about Mito Sama's punishment.

She might kill me!

"She might be a Ninja from the other village "the Hokage insist.

"And She is hurt. "Mito said, killer intent included.

"We don't know her. "The Hokage is seriously getting pissed by now.

"You dont know me two years ago! Im not even from Konoha!"She insisted

"You will listen to me Mito Senju!Im your husband!"

"Listen to me Hashirama Senju!im your wife! And if you dont shut the hell up im gonna make you sleep outside the house for a month!"

Silence...

After a whole minute the Hokage turns to Hiruzen and He narrowed his eyes "What are you doing standing there Sarutobi kun?The girl needs to be taken to the hospital,follow my wife now."

Team seven smiled at her husband and walk away humming.

"Ahurmmp! !"Said Homura while continouosly coughing on his right fist.

Koharu is busy fangirling after the sealing eyed she said "amazing!I wish I could be like her someday.

Wide eyed the Hokage feared for Koharu's future husbands welfare.

"Shes the one wearing the big pants Nii san."Tobirama said.

Hashirama turns to him and smile "You will understand me someday me that again after you Marry."

He look at his older brother with dead eyes and said " I will never marry, unless you find me a girl who values peace,order and others welfare first than make up and dresses"

The Hokages eyes sparkle,He smile and turn around."Lets go and talk in my office otouto.I want to go home before dark so i could make it up to Mito and Tsuna Chan."

-  
Blurry.. Everything is blurry. And her head feels like exploding.

 **Don't force to wake up yet only been two days. Rest longer.**

Oooookay

And it was darkness all over again .

When she woke up it was Very dark. She sit and stare at her surroundings. The white color and the smell only reminds her of Hospital.

 _What time is it?_

 **Midnight**

 _And what happens to us._

 **You fall from the sky and the Monkey's team found you and brought you back to Konoha.**

 _Konoha is no more Kurama!_

 **Shut up flesh bag!We are at Konoha Seven brought you is led by Tobirama Senju.**

 _Tobirama is dead a long time ago foxy kun!_

I **diot!I know what I saw human!The third Hokage and his team found you 3 days ago at the border of the land if brought you back.**

Her eyes softened at the mention of the 3rd hokage. _I wish that is true._

Y **ou good for nothing stupid excuse of a Human being!Feel the surroundings!Your a goddamn sensor Dammit !**

She close her eyes and let her chakra expand her senses. And then she felt it. Those very familiar suck in her breath and open her mouth but no words came out. Tears started to gather themselvels in the corner of her eyes

 _That is Jii-chans chakra. I know its him! And Baa-chan too.. and ..and.._

She can't say his name. She holds her chest.

 **Fuck Kit! Pull yourself together! Breathe Goddammit!**

She inhaled and tightened her hold in the fabric in front of her chest. The gathered tears finally found its way through her cheeks. She sob.

"If this is tsuki no me,dont wake me up."

The nine tails eyes softened It is not tsukiyomi Kit **. This is real. Your senses is not fooling you.**

She cried silently. So its true. Shes really felt his presence. She cried even more.

 _Ji...Ji..Jiraiya-sen..Jiraiya-Sensei! My Hentai-sensei is here too!He is alive!_

 **His presence is so tiny that I didn't notice it earlier,he is probably a tiny infant too. Just like the Godaime**

After a while of crying she calm down. She asked what happened while the tears still runs down on her face.

 **After your final clash with Madara everything vanish. Nothing left,not even you could survive after that but my father gave you a second chance.**

 _The bearded old man?_

 **The Sage of six paths you Ungrateful brat. Call him that! Anyway he save you to gave the world another chance and he deemed you worthy of finding your happiness. He asked me to guide you.**

 _And what did he did?_

 **Father sent us back in time.**

 _He sent us so far that we ended up in Jii-Chans time of Puberty?_

 **I think he is 14.**

 _And im here with you,alone in the past and everyone is dead?_

 **Sarutobi is alive here. And so is Tsunade and Jiraiya too. Think of this in a positive way you idiot! You can kill Madara and hunt down Zetsu! You can take care of Jiraiya so he will not live alone by himself. You can set straight Orochimaru. You can save Mu from Madara and befriend Ohnoki so that the 3rd shinobi war is no can change alot Kit!**

 _But im alone!Yes he is Jii chan but not my Jii Chan!Baby Jiraiya is not my sensei because my sensei is long dead!He died when I was 15!and Baby Tsunade is not my Baachan if she cant smack me upside the head._

 **You Fool!Father sent us back to make everything better!To save the dead and to make a better Konoha! To love and make your own family!**

 _But I love Sasuke-_

 **As a brother Kit!Just like the love you felt for pink haired Medic.**

 _But i already have my family!EroSennin and Kakashi sensei-_

 **Are your teachers!You may think of them as family but theyre only your sensei! YOu need a real family. And they will be disappointed in you once they learn that your acting so weak like that, they taught you to be strong you mongrel!**

She did'nt answer the fox. She cried for Hours until she can't cry no more.

The sun is starting to rise when the Hokage decided to go to the hospital and visit the blond girl.

The medic assigned to her bowed to him before walking next to him to go to her room.

"How is she?"he ask. Everyday before going to the tower he Will stop by the hospital to ask about her. Eversince the day team seven brought her here she has'nt woke up yet. And that deeply disturb him. There is something about her that her wife find so interesting about.

But she wouldnt tell me...

"She woke up around midnight Shodai-sama"the medic said. He was alerted last night about the sudden chakra spikes inside her room and when he went there she was already sitting and staring into space.

"You run a full body check up on her?"the Hokage stop in his track to face the medic.

"Not yet Sir. Last night when I went to chevk up the sudden movements in her room I saw that she's sitting and fully awake. She's staring into nothing and well... ah she's crying" the Medic fidgetted in his position. He is not comfortable to be talking to the Hokage like this.

"Crying? Why did'nt you wake me up. My wife would immediately gone here if she knew that." He frown at him. Although he himself cant believe it too. His wife isnt the type to care for another person unless they know the said person for a long time

"She is crying so hard last night that she cant almost breathe. Tobirama sama said to leave her alone and let you know in the morning." The man bowed his head to avoid the Hokages eyes

"Tobi was here last night?" The shodai frowned at that. His brother was here and he didnt even tell him?

"Your brother said he sensed the sudden chakra spikes here at the hospital and thinks that it is under a sneak attack. He went here to investigate but it was her who is causing the spikes. Tobirama sama said she need to learn chakra controlling exercises."

Hashirama didnt answer him. He continue to walk towards her room. As he stop before her door he take a deep breath and knock three times before opening the door.

And there she was sitting on a chair by the window staring at the Hokage Mountain. The sun shines so brightly in her face.

He smile and walk into her room. He saw her flinch in his sudden presence before turning to him.

"Im glad you are finally awake. My dearest wife was so worried about you." He sat in the chair in front of her and studied her. She have a long blond hair, blue eyes,3 whisker marks in both her cheeks and her cheeks has tints of pink proof that shes been crying all night."What is your name?"

She smile and said "Naruko Namikaze"

"Im Senju Hashirama,Shodaime Hokage. Do you have an idea where you are right now Naru-Chan?" He stare at her. He can see humor in her eyes, like she knows something he doesnt know about

She stare back at the mountain and wistfully smile "Im in Konoha..."

"What happen to you? How do you end up in a crater in the land of fire border?"

She didnt answer him and that disturb him but before he can ask her again his wife come in and tries to hug as soon as she raised her arms to hug her Naruko stands up and walk away. His wife froze.

"Ill appreciate if you wont touch me. I dont take it too kindly when strangers touch me."

"Oh im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. "

Naruko smiled at the couple "no it's okay. It's just that I dont feel comfortable enough with people touching me. I'm sorry. "

Mito smiled at her, eyes softening "Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Mito Senju. That idiots wife. " she said while pointing at Hashirama. Naruko laugh at that.

Hashirama smiled at them and he stand up. Putting his hands behind his back he said "I need to go back to yhe towe. work is waiting for to meet you Naruko Chan,see you too my dear wife" He kissed Mito and walk out the door.

Naruko observe them,loneliness and fear building inside of her. She holds her chest like she cant breath at all. "He is sick,right?"

Mito's gaze fell down to her then she nodded. "Yeah. He can only heal himself to certain points but his recent battle against his friend left him so weak and broken." Mito sit up in the chair in front of her. "I know it's impossible but tell me Hun...Why am i feeling the kyuubi in you?"

and cuuut!

2nd part done!

I cant remember how Hashirama dies but I know that His battle with Madara left him so weak,so lets start with that folks!

love:RedApple 3


End file.
